


The Cat's Ploy

by projectml



Series: Project April Fool's! [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectml/pseuds/projectml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written By: purr-cat-stinate.tumblr.com</p><p>Pairing: Marinette Dupain-Cheng x Adrien Agreste</p><p>Rating: PG</p><p>Word Count: 1031</p></blockquote>





	The Cat's Ploy

It was a bright spring day, one where people would walk around in shorts and loose tank tops with smiles on their faces. The days before were glowing and Marinette had expected yet the same today. Her calendar was marked for the first of April, and she was already expecting to see the flower buds on trees.

Her mind slipped into a wander as she aimlessly stretched her arms while walking down the steps of her home. Taking a long deep breath, she smiled to herself, and her eyes fluttered shut . New house smell... was that even a thing? she thought to herself. She didn't care about the merits of the phrase, she was just happy to finally have her dream house, her dream job, and her dream boyfriend.

Sure, college had been a pain for her, but for the one or two good things - no, great things- that she had gotten out of it, she would brave through it all over again.

If it meant she could start her own small boutique, then she could endure the sleepless nights of studying.

In reality, she wouldn't mind going on an all ramen noodle diet once more if it meant she was going to meet her old crush- and her current boyfriend- again.

Marinette laughed to herself in remembrance of how he had helped her up when she had knocked down an entire stand filled with Cup of Noodles. They went for a cup of tea and coffee afterwards to catch up from when they had last parted ways in high school, and well, as they say, the rest is history…

Or rather history in the making.

Perhaps though Marinette should have remembered this date from the previous year, but she didn't- so lost in her own glee it slipped her mind as easily as ever.

It was Adrien Agreste's favorite day, and one he loved to celebrate. He most certainly loved to show how much he loved it to his poor girlfriend, who often fell victim to his tricks each year.

On the counter Marinette found a letter, which she didn't find all too strange. Adrien had spent the night (he had randomly asked if he could and she agreed with a smile. Poor girl) and though she thought he didn't have a shift this morning, they could have called and asked him to come in.

So she opened the piece of notebook paper with her name scribbled on top of it, scanning his messy handwriting which she had become accustomed to. It read:

“To my lovely Marinette,

A surprise has been left for you in the fridge,

Hugs and kisses from -Adrien”.

Marinette giggled at the idea of Adrien perhaps cooking a sweet for her. She knew him to do random things like that.

However, when she opened the fridge her own unfortunate demise was met. She had single handedly kissed the face of doom and locked her fate in place. Within the seconds she had opened the fridge door, a sudden burst of a viscous green water sprayed out in uneven spurts.

The blue-eyed woman jumped back with a yelp, her hands flying to cover her face as colored water flew all over the compartments of the fridge, onto the floor, and sadly onto Marinette as well.

With a groan, Marinette stomped her foot, her eyes opening to see a water balloon sitting on the middle shelf, now deflated and surrounded by green water. A huff of irritation escaped her lips before she shut the fridge and moved towards her sink.

She closed her eyes in order to hold together her peace of mind and blindly flipped on the faucet.

Yet, it seemed her boyfriend's mind was a step ahead of her. The minute she turned on the water an ongoing spray hit her directly in the chest.

With a gasp she fumbled to turn the water off, her upper body soaking by the time she finally did.

From behind her she could hear a giggle of amusement and without even turning around she knew who it was.

"Adrien Agreste I swear to God!" The raven haired girl spun on her heel, water flying from her drenched hair. "You are going to P-A-Y!"

Her cerulean eyes met the mischievous green ones that peeked from behind the couch.

In that moment, both of them knew that the chase was on.

Marinette dashed to the fridge and quickly snatched the pecan pie she had baked for later, which had luckily been untouched by the green water. She ran after her boyfriend with a cry of war.

Adrien was up and running in a minute His eyes grew wide as Marinette tried cornering him in the living room. She teasingly waggled the pie in her hand as she backed him into a corner.

"Adrieennn," she taunted, water droplets still falling from her hair, "I made your favooorite pieee."

With a cat's speed, the blond haired man ducked under Marinette's reach and bolted in an attempt to jump over the couch, however, Marinette was quicker than him and saw this coming.

She grabbed his arm and tackled him onto the couch, pinning him down with one arm while holding the pie in the arm with the other.

Adrien gave a last ditch effort, and his face grew into a sheepish grin . "I'm sorry?" he tried.

Marinette gave him a reassuring smile. "It's fine babe," she began, letting a look of relief fly through his green eyes. "I just realized, though, you would look fantastic with some pecan in your hair."

"Wha-"

Before he could comprehend what she was doing, the pie had slammed in his face, and seeped into his hair, mouth, and nose.

"You did not-" he breathed out when she had finally pulled back the empty carton.

"Oh but I did," Marinette giggled, using her index finger to swipe some of the delicious desert off his cheek before popping it in her mouth.

Adrien let out a loud laugh, and cupped his hands around Marinette’s face, making her stare.

With a brave look he wiped his pie covered face on her shoulder, causing the girl to squeal in surprise.

"Adrieeeeeeeen!" she whined, springing off him. The young woman still couldn't hold back her laughter seeing his half-pied face however. Adrien laughed along with her.

"Happy April Fools, my lady."

**Author's Note:**

> Written By: purr-cat-stinate.tumblr.com
> 
> Pairing: Marinette Dupain-Cheng x Adrien Agreste
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Word Count: 1031


End file.
